wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130418225050
(One hour later...) Jessica: That was Awesome!!! I can't believe I finally mastered flight! It felt like forever, but it was worth it! And I can't believe my laser beams hit the targets this time! Best. Training. Exercise. Ever. :D Avengers: *looking pretty tired and beat up* Clint Barton: Yeah wonderful. Bruce Banner: I am never participating in another training exercise ever again! Thor: I agree. Natasha: Same here. Jessica: What? It wasn't too bad! *looks at her watch* Guys, I think I'm going to nap before we start experimenting. If it's fine by you. Avengers: Sure. Jessica: Thanks. *goes to her room* Ah. Peace and quiet.:) *starts to read a science book* Ugh! It's impossible for there to be other dimensions! I mean, science disproves it completely. But then, why am I even here in the first place? *looks at necklace* Where do I come from. *falls asleep* (begins to dream) *indistinct talking* (Dream becomes clear) Royal man: What's that you've got there? Royal woman: They're the amulets made for the princesses. All seven amulets has our planets' emblem on it, a star inside a shield.Though each one is handcrafted for each of the princesses. Royal man: Really? So what gem are all the stars crafted from? Royal woman: The star is crafted from one of the most powerful gems in the universe, possibly in all seven dimensions. The Ambrosia stone (A.N--I made that part up!:P). It has the ability to send any being back to their home world. A lot like how the Tesseract can send a person any where in the universe. Royal man: Thats incredible- Voice 1 ( A.N--this is one of the voices from the beginning of the story. Hope that clears some confusion.): *out of breath* My King. My lady. T-the princesses... Royal woman: Lillian, what's wrong? Voice 1(Lillian): The princesses. They're in danger! You must send them away! Royal woman: What? Lillian this is madness! What has happened? Voice 1(Lillian): Someone has broken through the glass dome around the imperial city! Royal man: I have not heard of such things. Voice 1(Lillian): B-but, it's true! You must send all the princesses away immediately! Royal woman: I am not sending my daughters and niece away, Lillian! Royal man: Honey, maybe we should listen. She looks serious. Royal woman: No! I will not send them away! *Indistinct arguing* Royal woman: *crying* Okay. Royal man: Don't worry, they'll be safe. (Dream fades away) Jessica: *wakes up* Whoa. What a strange dream. Wait a second...*looks at necklace* Yes, that's it! *runs out of her room* Natasha: Hey Jess- Jessica:There's no time! Avengers:....0.0 Clint Barton: Jessica, what's up? Jessica: I've had a dream! Bruce Banner: About what, exactly? Jessica: I'll tell you later, but I've figured out how to build a portal. Thanks to my dream and my necklace. *uses super speed to build the machine* It's finished!:D Look, it may not be the best, but it's a my only chance to find my family. So, what do you think? Tony Stark: *looks at it* No, it's not too bad, Jess. Good job.:) Jessica: Yes! Now to test it out!:D Tony Stark: Whoa, hold on there. You can't test this out. Not now anyways. Jessica: Why? You just said it was safe! Tony Stark: I said you built a nice machine, I didn't say it was ready for use. Besides you still need a power source to kick start the portal. Jessica: B-but the minerals my necklace can power the portal and keep it stable. Natasha: And how would that work? I mean it's not the Tesseract. Jessica: No, but the stone that makes up the star on my necklace is made from a special and very powerful gem called the Ambrosia stone. It has the ability to send its user back to their original home world. Tony Stark: Even if your "magic stone"can keep the portal open long enough for you to go in, we don't know how to get you back to our world. There's too many risks. You have to wait till we have all the problems worked out. *explosion* Jessica: What just happened? *another explosion* Natasha: I think we're under attack. *calls the Avengers over her earpiece* Guys, I think we should check this out- Jessica: *overhears* What about me? Natasha: You are going to hide in your room until this is all over. I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse. Jessica: But- Steve Rogers:Jessica, that's an order! Go hide! *to the Avengers* Everyone suit up! Tony Stark: *flying over head* I've got a visual. Steve Rogers: What's going on? Tony Stark: Oh no. Avengers: What? Tony Stark: Call me crazy, but it looks like we're being attacked by twenty Chitauri! Steve Rogers: What? I thought they all died during the Battle of New York! How'd they even get all the way out here?! Clint Barton: It doesn't matter. Right now we have to fight them off. Jessica: Told you I had a feeling we were being watched! Clint Barton: Jessica! We told you to hide! Jessica: I'm trying to get to my room, but I don't want to get shot! *sees some of the Chitauri headed her way* Ah! *flys up* Ha! You missed!:P *lasers one* Natasha: *sees Jessica* What are you doing? I told, you no fighting! Jessica: Uh, I'm a little busy! *sees the Chitauri going for the portal* No way. Guys! O know why they followed us here! Avengers: Why?! Jessica: They want my portal! They must of found out we were building one, so they followed us here! Tony Stark: Jessica, you're going to have to destroy your portal. Jessica: What?! It's my only chance in finding my family! Isn't there another way? I mean, if I destroy it can't we build it again when all is fine? Tony Stark: I'm sorry, there's no there way. It was too risky to even build a portal in the first place. It's just going to attract more trouble if we rebuild it. You have to destroy it for good. Jessica: *takes out earpiece* Ugh! (Runs to her room, grabs her necklace and IronMan suit. Runs out, turns the portal on ,chips off a piece of the star on her necklace, and puts it on the machine to start up the portal) Natasha: *sees Jessica* Stop Jessica! Jessica: *Jessica's IronMan suit wraps around her* I'm sorry. *portal pulls Jessica in* Avengers: Jessica! (Five seconds later) Jessica: Ugh. I think I'm portal sick. Good thing I had my suit on to break my fall *flips mask to see where she is*. I wonder where I- Help Guy: Heeeellllllppppppp! Another person has fallen out of a blue swirly thing and this girl is wearing a metal suit! Heeeeelllllllppppp! Jessica: Okay... Jarvis (A.N--Jarvis is the computer inside the suit that can respond to anything. Kind of how the iPhone has Siri) can you tell me were I am? *unresponsive* Great. Jarvis is down. Well I might as well look around to see where I am. But first I need to take this suit off. *the suit comes of, leaving Jess in her catsuit* Ah much better.:) (sees Abigail and Lucinda) Maybe I'll ask those two girls... To be continued! :D I know it's long( and kind of rushed), but hey I had to write a lot so I could catch up with everyone else.:) I've also been busy with trying to write a story for FanFiction. Hopefully I'll be able to post the story up by this weekend.:) -WordGirl Fan